


The Miss Popular. The Punk. The Jock. The Introvert. And The Pastel.

by Zuba_S_2627



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon LGBTQ Male Character, Multi, Music, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Punk, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, pastel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:26:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7425565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuba_S_2627/pseuds/Zuba_S_2627
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deanna Green, the perfect beauty Queen</p><p> </p><p>Tyler Glass, the rebellious teen</p><p> </p><p>Alexander Hanks, the fit athlete</p><p> </p><p>Cassie Davis, the quiet bookworm </p><p> </p><p>Samuel Hunt, the innocent genius</p><p> </p><p>What happens when all five of these polar opposite teens meet during detention?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Miss Popular. The Punk. The Jock. The Introvert. And The Pastel.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Girls, Guys and Otherwise! I'm really sorry I haven't posted anything from my other work but I'm trying to finish it. I really hope you guys are not mad at me. Buthe moving along I'm starting this original work because I'm going to test it out and give me your honest opinion if you want me to continue. Hope you love it!

Hello to however is reading this, 

This is Dean,

Ty,

Alex,

Cas,

and Sam.

 

D- This is going to be our story

T- Of Friendship

A- Happiness

C- Trust

S- Love

D- And sadness

A- Wait, Ty, did you just say "friendship"?

T- Yeah, so what?

A- Nothing, just never expected you lose your manliness 

T- What did you say Hanks?

A- I said-

T- No I heard what you said, I just don't understand because I don't speak dumbass

A- Why you little-

S- Guys stop fighting

D- No Sammy don't ruin it this is getting good

S- Deanna!

C- G-guys can w-we j-j-just finish t-this?

D- Fine, I will finish it, it's what they say 'Girls don't start fights, they finish them'

(From a distance)

A- Stop trying to act smart, it actually makes you pretty!

T- Damn! That was a good one!

D- Oh you are SO getting it!

*cracks knuckles and go beats up Ty and Alex*

C- Well while that's happening we are going to continue this

S- This will be the story of how we met and the journey of our high school lives

C- The reason why we're doing this is because of an assignment that me and Cas have to do

S- Our assignment is about 'childhood or teen lives and it can be real or fake' in those exact words

(Dean comes back)

D- Ok that should do the trick

(Ty and Alex come back crawling, all bloody and bruised)

T- I hate her

A- Same

S- Well I hope you like this little message before we start

C- But we have to go

All- Bye!


End file.
